Ketika Jongin Badmood
by WinterFlowers97
Summary: Suatu hari dimana mood buruk -dan horny- menghampiri Kim Jongin. KaiHun.
**Ketika Jongin Badmood**

 **.**

" **Suatu hari dimana mood buruk -dan horny- menghampiri Kim Jongin."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teacher Kim Jongin & Bratty Student Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NC-17**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning(s) : pwp, teacherxstudent, slight belting, slight non-con, yaoi.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Semua orang tau jika Kim Jongin adalah seorang guru yang ramah dan baik hati, hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi dengan senyuman hangat yang menawan.

Tapi...

Tidak dengan hari ini karena sejak keluar dari mobilnya Jongin sama sekali tidak tersenyum, wajahnya datar, tatapan matanya dingin dan menusuk, aura disekitarnya pun berubah menjadi hitam berkabut. Tak ada satu pun siswa yang berani bertatapan atau menyapa Kim Jongin saat ia melewati koridor yang seketika beraura horror.

.

.

Hari ini Kim Jongin sedang kacau. Kekacauan terjadi sejak ia bangun tidur, diawali dengan mimpi indahnya bersama seorang namja imut yang terganggu oleh alarm membuatnya horny tanpa terpuaskan, ketika melihat meja kerja Jongin baru ingat kalau ia lupa mengoreksi kertas ulangan harian murid-muridnya yang menumpuk, sarapan dengan pancake gagal sampai tiba-tiba ibunya menerobos masuk ke apartmentnya sambil mengomel ini itu seperti

"Omona Kim Jongiiiinnnn... apa yang lakukan dengan apartment mu? Mengapa bisa berantakan seperti ini?"

Atau

"Demi tuhan Kim Jonginnn... apa yang sedang kau makan nak? Kenapa makanan gosong kau makan juga?"

Dan berujung dengan

"Dengarkan kata ibu.! Seharusnya kau segera menikah saja agar ada yang mengurusmu, jika seperti ini terus bagaimana ibu bisa hidup senang? Kamu tidak ingin membuat ibu senang? Kamu pasti tau kan apa untungnya jika sudah menikah ? Istrimu bisa bla... bla... bla..."

Huuuhh... Jongin lelah. Birahinya sedang menggebu-gebu ibunya malah marah, kepalanya pening pusing ingin meledak. Ingin berteriak pada ibunya jika ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan tapi... tapi Jongin tidak bisa.

Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena diperjalan menuju sekolah ia tidak mendapati masalah. Namun pemikirannya tentang perkataan sang ibu dan kepuasannya yang belum beres membuat kegalauannya belum menghilang juga.

.

.

Kim Jongin masuk kedalam kelas 2-C, suasana riuh disana seketika berubah menjadi tenang. Jongin duduk dikursi dengan setumpuk kertas diatas mejanya.

"Buka bab 6, baca dan pahami ! Tidak berisik !" Serentak semua siswa dikelas itu menyerukan 'Ne. Songsaemnim' dan mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Sedangkan Kim Jongin mulai mengoreksi hasil ulangan dalam diam.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, kelas mulai terdengar sedikit riuh tapi Jongin tidak terganggu ia masih berkonsentasi dengan pekerjaannya sampai tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka kencang. Bukan hanya Kim Jongin tapi seisi kelas menengok kearah pintu. Terlihatlah seorang namja berkulit putih susu dengan penampilan yang berantakan sedang mengatur napas disana, wajahnya dibanjiri keringat.

"Bukan kah ini sangat terlambat untuk masuk kelas tuan Oh ?" Tanya Jongin dengan nadanya yang dingin. Yang disebut tuan Oh adalah Oh Sehun, salah satu siswa kelas 2-C yang hobi melanggar peraturan, biasanya Jongin akan mengacuhkan segala bentuk pelanggarannya karena Jongin terlalu baik hati tapi sepertinya hari ini akan berbeda melihat kondisi Jongin yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Salahkan Yifan Saem yang menghukumku dilapangan." Sehun yang tidak tau kondisi menjawab seperti biasanya -non formal- dan langsung duduk dibangkunya dipojok kelas tanpa ijin. Sehun pikir gurunya tidak akan marah seperti biasanya. Memang sih Jongin tidak memarahi Sehun sekarang tapi mata tajamnya berkata lain tersimpan amarah besar disana, hanya saja Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

Jongin melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya dan kebetulan sekali nama Oh Sehun muncul dikertas yang akan ia periksa. Kim Jongin mengajar matematika dan itu adalah mata pelajaran yang sangat Sehun benci. Sehun itu pintar meski kelakuannya nakal karena selalu berkumpul dengan anak-anak troublemaker sekolah tapi tidak mempengaruhi nilai-nilainya dalam pelajaran. Tapi sayangnya Sehun sangat lemah dipelajaran matematika, dia tidak pernah mau mempelajari matematika dan kali ini kertas ulangan yang sedang Jongin periksa hasilnya sangat jauh dibawah rata-rata.

Jongin yang biasanya sabar melihat nilai Sehun yang jelek kini merasa marah dan tersinggung, kenapa Sehun hanya jelek dipelajarannya ? Kim Jongin sudah berusaha keras mengajarkan Sehun tapi hasilnya selalu gagal. Ini adalah sebuah penghinaan.

"Oh Sehun" suara tegas Jongin menggelegar menyadarkan Sehun yang sudah setengah tidur dimejanya.

"Ya saem." Sehun menjawabnya dengan malas dan wajah mengantuk membuat Jongin semakin marah.

"Keruang guru sepulang sekolah !" Jongin melanjutkan koreksinya tanpa melirik Sehun yang hanya mengangguk bingung. Setelah selesai mengoreksi Jongin menyuruh ketua kelas untuk membagikannya sedangkan dia langsung keluar dari kelas setelah mengeluarkan perintah untuk mengerjakan soal-soal dibuku itu.

.

.

Dijam istirahat Jongin pergi ketaman belakang sekolah dengan niat ingin sedikit menenangkan diri tapi yang Jongin dapat adalah tidak sengaja memperegoki Oh Sehun dan temannya yang bernama Luhan sedang berciuman panas disalah satu bangku taman. Luhan yang duduk dipangkuannya dengan tangan mengalung dileher Sehun dan tangan Sehun yang masuk kedalam seragam Luhan.

Sial. Mereka tidak tau malu.

Tapi Jongin lebih tidak tau malu karena sekarang dirinya malah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan menonton aksi Sehun dan Luhan, tanpa sadar tangannya meremas penisnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata live show Sehun dan Luhan harus berakhir sebelum mencapai puncak karena bel masuk berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. Jongin mendesah kecewa sebelum buru-buru pergi dari tempatnya sebelum ada yang melihat.

.

.

Satu jam sudah Jongin menunggu Sehun diruang guru, niat hati ingin memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk Sehun tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Jongin yang sudah kesal memutuskan untuk pulang. Belum sepuluh langkah dari ruang guru Sehun muncul dihadapan Jongin dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut berantakan.

"Sorry saem. Aku ketiduran." Sehun berucap malas sambil menguap. Jongin memperhatikan Sehun, seketika dia ingat kejadian ditaman tadi membuat pikirannya berkabut.

Mata Sehun langsung terbuka lebar ketika Jongin memojokkannya ditembok dan menciumnya dalam sekali gerakan. Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan Jongin tapi ternyata tenaganya tidak cukup. Tubuh Jongin dua kali lipatnya tubuh kurus Sehun. Jongin merasa terganggu dengan tangan Sehun yang terus memukuli dadanya dengan sigap membalik badan Sehun hingga menghadap tembok satu tangannya menahan tangan Sehun dan satunya lagi berusaha mengikat tangan Sehun dengan dasinya.

"Lepaskan aku !" Sehun berontak tapi Jongin semakin menghimpitnya ditembok, bibirnya menciumi leher Sehun ganas.

"Lepas aku saem..!"

"Tidak akan. Selama ini aku selalu membebaskan mu dari hukuman, tapi kali ini tidak.. Aku akan menghukummu! Sampai kau menjerit dan menangis!"

Jongin meremas selangkangan Sehun dan memainkan nipplenya tanpa ampun. Sehun berjengit tidak suka. Tubuhnya lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak, Jongin terlalu kuat memerangkapnya. Satu-satunya yang masih bisa ia lakukan adalah berteriak.

"Argg... Tolongg... Tolo- hmppp" Teriakan Sehun teredam karena Jongin membungkamnya.

Perlakuan Jongin pada Sehun sempat berhenti sebelum akhirnya Jongin menarik atau mungkin menyeret Sehun keruang guru setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar teriakan Sehun tadi.

.

.

.

Isakan menyedihkan Sehun memenuhi ruang guru ketika bahan kasar dari sabuk Kim Jongin bersentuhan dengan pantatnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Kakinya sudah mati rasa. Badannya ia tumpu diatas meja dengan bibir yang tersumpal dan baju yang entah dibuang kemana oleh Jongin.

Jongin sendiri menikmati saja apa yang dia perbuat tanpa peduli keadaan Sehun sedikit pun. Katakan lah Jongin sudah gila karena menyiksa muridnya sendiri. Dirinya sudah terlanjur dikuasai emosi dan nafsu jadi mempraktikkan adegan punisment yang ia liat di video koleksinya mungkin tak masalah karena mendengar jeritan tertahan Sehun disetiap pukulannya memberikan rasa puas untuk Jongin.

.

Jongin membebaskan penisnya yang sudah berteriak minta dimanjakan. Meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Sehun keras sebelum memisahkannya. Memperlihatkan hole Sehun yang membuat Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Jongin memasukkan jarinya yang sudah dilumuri salivanya sendiri kedalam hole Sehun. Memaju mundurkannya dengan ritme berantakan. Sehun meringis, tapi ringisannya tiba-tiba berubah jadi desahan ketika tidak sengaja Jongin menekan titik kenikmatannya membuat Jongin menyeringai.

"Baru jari saja sudah terasa nikmat kan ? Bagaimana dengan penisku hm?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Jongin langsung menusuk hole Sehun dengan penisnya yang besar dab berurat. Sehun menjerit sakit, wajahnya merah padam dengan air mata yang menganak sungai.

"Sehunie.. kau sempit sekali..." sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya, Jongin menelusuri punggung Sehun dengan bibirnya hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan dimana-mana.

Decitan meja yang beradu dengan lantai melengkapi suasana panas didalam ruangan. Gerakan Jongin semakin brutal menghujam prostat Sehun menimbulkan desahan-desahan yang tidak tertahankan dari bibir tipis Sehun yang sudah terbebas. Penisnya tegak berdiri bergesekan dengan meja dibawahnya. Remasan tangan Jongin di pinggangnya dan sesekali dipantatnya yang memerah makin memperparah ereksinya.

Jadi, sebenarnya sekarang Sehun sedang menikmati permainan kasar Jongin meski awalnya sakit minta ampun tapi Sehun tidak tau kenapa dia bisa menikmati pada ujungnya, yang ia tau sekarang dirinya sedang mendesah minta lebih.

"Hngg jong ... saem hhh so closeee..."

Sehun sudah dekat tapi Jongin mendadak menghentikan aktifitasnya meninggalkan Sehun yang mendesah frustasi.

Jongin memindahkan tubuh Sehun ke sofa, ikatan tangan ia lepas dan kini posisi Sehun adalah bersender disofa dengan kedia kaki terbuka lebar memperlihatkan penisnya yang dihiasi lelehan precum dan holenya yang berkedut minta dimasuki lagi.

Ciuman kasar diterima Sehun saat Jongin kembali memasukinya. Kali ini tangan Jongin bermain di nipple dan penis Sehun bergantian.

Kepala Sehun bergerak kekanan dan kekiri gelisah, tubuhnya membentuk busur karena satu lagi titik sensitifnya diserang; perpotongan leher dan pundaknya sedang menjadi sasaran bibir Jongin kali ini. Tangannya meremas gemas rambut hitam Jongin yang sesekali tangannya turun menancapkan kuku-kukunya dipunggung Jongin meninggakan bekas cakaran disana.

"Saem ahhh lebih cepat..."

Jongin menggeram ketika merasakan penisnya diremas oleh dinding rektum Sehun yang mengetat.

"Ahh ahh saem... a..ku..." jongin mengocok penis Sehun cepat.

"Teriakan namaku Sehun !"

Rasanya Sehun akan meledak, orgasmenya sudah berada diujung dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"AHH JONGIN"

Sehun menyemprotkan spermanya keras membasahi perut berotot Jongin.

"Sehunaaaa" Jongin menggeram rendah ditelinga Sehun ketika orgasmenya memenuhi hole Sehun. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, saling berebut udara untuk dihirup.

Sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Sehun buram lalu menghitam dan Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. Jongin sadar kalau Sehun pingsan terlihat dari tubuhnya yang sangat lemas, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari pakaian dan memakainya sebelum petugas keamanan sekolah memperegoki mereka karena hari sudah semakin sore.

Selesai membenahi penampilannya dan Sehun yang masih belum sadar juga membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma dilantai dan sofa seadanya, Jongin langsung menggendong Sehun bridal style menuju mobilnya secepat mungkin tanpa harus ada orang yang melihat.

.

.

Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Terpaksa terbangun karena tangan diselangkangannya sungguh mengganggu. Perlahan lahan Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya leher seseorang. Dia berpikir itu leher siapa sampai pada akhirnya flashback tentang aktifitasnya bersama Jongin berkelebat diingatannya. Dan sehun sangat yakin jika ini adalah leher Jongin.

"Eungghhh" Sehun melenguh karena jari jongin masuk kelubangnya.

"Ssttt... aku sedang membersihkan mu. Tidur lagi." Tatapan lembut Jongin membuat Sehun meleleh. Apalagi kecupan lembut di dahinya membuat Sehun kembali mengantuk jadi Sehun putuskan untuk tidur lagi meskipun dia tau sekarang dia berada didalam bath tub berisi air hangat dengan Jongin yang seperinya sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa spermanya didalam sendiri didalam Sehun. Ewh.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan Jongin saem, dia tetap menjadi guru baik hati dan ramah. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit perubahan terjadi pada Sehun, setidaknya sekarang dia jadi lebih semangat kesekolah dan tidak telat terus.

Sebenarnya sih, Jongin juga berubah hanya saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Perubahannya adalah dia jadi lebih sering memperhatikan Sehun -terutama pantat sehun yang menurut Jongin sexy. Dan perubahan lainnya; Jongin sering mengajak Sehun bertemu ditempat-tempat tersembunyi lewat pesan singkat. Jika mereka bertemu pasti berakhir dengan adegan mesum yang Sehun pasrah-pasrah saja terima karena hal ini pula lah Sehun semangat berangkat sekolah.

###

Note : heum... gimana ? Sudah lumayan hot atau belum ? Sorry kalo ga sesuai expectation xD tadinya mau dibikin rape gitu eh jadinya malah begini deh hahahaaa

Ffnya special bagi yg merasa kurang asupan rate M kaihun. Terutama buat kembaran boongan aku si cbhs-khs.

Btw yg minta hunkai maaf ya ga bisa kewujud, aku penganut(?) Sehun uke soalnya. Kalau pun pairnya hunhan tapi ttp sehun yg uke so sorry banget ini jadinya kaihun. Mungkin nnti klo ada ide bikin pair lain yah tapi ttp hun uke xD

Jadiii... jangan lupa RnR nya ya chingu ^^

Xoxo. WinterFlowers97 080316 tengah malam ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
